Summer Camp
by ingz
Summary: Reposted and improved! I suck at summaries, but I'll try... Olivia and Elliot are best friends. They are 15 years old when they go to a summer camp in Germany. But something goes horribly wrong. The story is based on a few real events.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Characters arn't mine, but the story is.**

**Author's Note: This is my first story ever. I have never in my life written a story. Although I have always wanted to. It's based on a few real events. Olivias character is based on a real 15 year old girls character. The characters are based on real life people. My language is not English, so it might not be perfect. And I'm also dyslexic. This chapter is really short.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia was a 15 year old girl. She's going to a summer camp for gay teenagers in Germany. She's never gone gone anywhere outside of New York. She's going with a group of friends. The leader of their group was Elliot, her best friend in the whole wide world. The other kids in the group were: Alex, John, Fin, Casey and Chester. She was so excited. There were going to be teenagers from 6 country's around the world attending this summer camp.

The first days in the camp flew away quickly. On fourth day she had befriended almost everybody in the camp. She was a big social person and had no problem making friends. A bit naive, but had a really nice personality.

-------------------------------------

It was the fourth day in the camp. It was a hot day and she had almost no clean clothes left. She decided to take a shower and and clean her clothes meanwhile. There were no washing machines, so she had to wash her clothes in the shower.

She walked down to the main building and went into the bathroom. She closed the door and locked it. Then she took all her clothes off and threw them into the shower with all the other clothes. Then she turned the shower on and stepped in to the shower-booth.

She had just stepped into the shower when she thought she heard a noise by the door. She decided that it was only somebody wanting to take a shower, and checking if it was available. Nothing to worry about. She didn't think more about it and continued showering.

After about five minutes she saw a shadow just outside the shower curtain. She called to check who was there. There was no answer. Then all of a sudden someone ripped the shower curtain down and there was a man standing in front of her. She startled and screamed. She had never seen that man before.

Olivia tried to think about where all the other people in the camp was. She then remembered that the soccer competition had started just ten minutes before she decided to take a shower. There would be a lot of screaming and cheering and nobody would have heard her. She started to wish she had gone with them. But she hadn't felt like playing soccer now, or even watching.

She stared at the man. He was naked. She was so naive that she couldn't think of any reason why he would be here except one. She started to explain that the shower was in use. He would just have to wait, or go to one of the other bathrooms. But the man just stood there and said nothing.

Olivia thought for a moment. She realized that she wasn't in an English speaking country anymore, so maybe the man didn't understand her.

She tried to think of something to do, what the hell would this man want? Why was he naked? Why was he even in there with her while she was taking a shower? She realized that he must have picked the lock. She felt uncomfortable being naked in there with the man while she was naked. She had never seen a penis before. She wondered if that was was what they looked like. That ugly. She remembered an issue she's been insecure about fore a few years. She had really small breasts, she had only starting growing breasts a couple of months ago. And her body was completely hairless below the neck.

She was interrupted from her thoughts when the man stepped forward. She started to panic. Maybe this man wasn't confused and wasn't here for the shower. The man was now inside of her shower booth. Her body was starting to feel a little numb. She wondered what the hell was going on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

If nobody likes this chapter I won't continue updating. I hope you like it though. And please, no flames.


	2. Chapter 2 The Happening

**Disclaimer: Characters arn't mine, but the story is.**

**Author's Note: This chapter is really explicit. Lots of details and horrible things.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The man grabbed her arm and pushed her down to the floor. He then bent over her and laid on top of her. He grabbed her hands and pinned them down with only one hand holding both of her hands. Successfully pinning her hands down and her head between them

He then placed his knees between her legs, pushing them apart. Then he laid his lower legs over her lower legs to keep her legs in place. She wasn't able to move any body part by now. He was so strong.

Olivia was a tough girl and was considered strong for a girl her age. She was always fighting with her male friends and most of the time she won the fights. But this man was so much stronger.

She tried to squeeze her lags back together. But without success.

Then she looked down between his legs. She focused on his penis. It was just lying there like it was dead. Completely hairless and completely flaccid. It's head was laying on my stomach.

The man was shouting something she didn't understand. He was speaking some foreign language. Probably German.

The man punched her in the shoulder resulting in her screaming. He then laughs like a maniac.

Olivia just focuses on his penis the whole time. Never looks away from it. She doesn't look at his ugly face, not his fat ugly body. Not the tattoos that covered his body. Only this one little ugly body part.

The man punches her in the shoulder again. She tries not to scream this time, but the man hit's her so hard that her shoulder dislocates. It makes him happy when she screams even louder than before.

Then he punches her in the stomach. She whimpers and tries to catch her breath again. That seems to make him even more happy.

His penis is starting to lift up now. Only it doesn't go near his thighs, it goes up to rub against his stomach. It seems so odd to her. She wonders what it's doing, why it was moving like that.

The man reaches his loose hand down to her vagina. He's doing something she doesn't understand down there. He's rubbing her clit harshly. It didn't hurt that much, but it felt really uncomfortable. She wished silently that he'd stop what ever he was doing.

Then the man moves his hand a little bit lower. All of a sudden she feels a shooting pain and screams higher than she had ever screamed before. It hurt so badly. Like he was ripping her apart. She knew what he had done. He had broken her hymen. She never knew that breaking the hymen hurt so badly.

She felt wet between her legs. She thought it was probably blood.

Olivia wished that Elliot would come. He'd find a way to save her from this maniac. Although, she didn't want him to see her like that. But it's the better choice of two bad ones.

Now the man started to rub her harshly again down there. Where the worst pain came from. Only this time it hurt so badly.

He's moving his hand back and forth. Moving his finger inside of her, and then out again. In and out. He's using his finger like a penis. She wondered why the hell he was doing that. She was pretty sure he was going to rape her, but she thought that meant only to stick his penis into her vagina. So why was he punching her and doing all these extra things? She felt so confused.

Then he lowered his body so he was crushing her. His penis was rubbing against her vagina. Then she felt a sharp pain again, like he was ripping her a part all over again. Only this felt much worse. She screamed even higher than before. Her throat was starting to hurt from all the screaming and crying.

She felt like this had been going on for hours. She wondered why nobody was hearing her screams. The soccer competition was only supposed to take about 2 hours. She was sure this had been going on for much longer than that.

The man lifted his body up and down, up and down. Over and over again. It hurt so badly, and I was screaming my lungs out the whole time.

He was raping her!

She tried to struggle loose, but without a success. He was holding her so tight. She felt so tiny.

After a while Olivia felt a pressure in her abdomen. Then a liquid gush out of her and running down her thighs and ass down to the floor. He then collapsed on top of her.

After a while he stood up, without a word. Walked out of the shower stall, and picked his clothes up that laid on a hanger just outside the shower and got dressed. Then he walks out. He mumbles something in an unknown language right before he closes the door behind him.

Olivia just laid there for a while, completely still. She was terrified that the man would come back and start again. She was afraid of moving even an inch.

Then she popes her shoulder in place. Thanks to her many fights with the boys she knew how to pop her shoulder in place all by her self by now.

She felt so dirty. So disgusted of her own body that she wanted to puke.

After a while she crawled under the shower stream. Her legs felt way too weak to stand up.

The stream burned. But she felt she had to scrub the filth away. She scrubbed her body carefully. She noticed that there was blood and a white, sticky liquid between her legs. She washed all away. It was disgusting. When she had washed, scrubbed and scratched her body for a while she gave up. There was no point in it, she wasn't feeling any cleaner. She just sat in the corner of the shower stall, her body made into a small ball, and cried long and hard.

She would never go out of the shower. She would just stay in there forever. Where nobody could see her disgusting body.

------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked it. Please, no flames.


	3. Chapter 3 The Doctors and The Friend

**Disclaimer: Characters arn't mine, but the story is.**

**Author's Note: I decided that I'm not good at chapters. So I'll just post the rest in here now. And in the future I will only keep my storys in 1 chapters, no matter how long.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

All of a sudden she heard the door open. Her heart started pounding fast in her chest. She was panicking. She was too afraid to look up. She heard someone walk over to her and gasp. Then drop down to the floor right next to her threw his hands around her. She flinched. Olivia was about to pass out from panic. The person was saying something, but she couldn't quite focus on the voice yet. With a lot of effort she was able to focus on the voice. Her heart instantly calmed down. It was Elliot, her best friend.

He was saying her name over and over again: Olivia! Olivia! Olivia! He was asking what happened. He was telling her that everything would be all right. He was here now. He just rocked her back and forth while she cried for a while.

Then Elliot called out to Alex that stood on the other side of the closed door. Olivia got startled and jumped. Elliot shushed her calmly and started to stoke her hair while rocking her. Elliot told Alex not to com into the room, then he asked her to go to Olivia's cabin and get her some clothes. All the clothes Olivia brought to the bathroom were wet on the shower floor.

Elliot never removed his hands from around Olivia. He just continued to hold her tight the whole time. Olivia was thankful for that. Even though she was extremely uncomfortable with the touch it required. And the pressure hurt her sore body. But she found it soothing.

Then Elliot helped her to stand up. He had to hold her up because her legs were to weak to support her body. He then took the shower head off of it's stall and cleaned the sweat and tears off of her body. Although he didn't dare to go anywhere near her upper thighs. He also skipped over the shoulder where the man hat punched her. It was covered in a black bruise. He also skipped over the purple spot at her stomach. Elliot found her under the shower stream, so he was sure all evidence were long gone. He then sat her down to the bathroom floor and continued rocking her and stroking her hair.

Elliot then looked around the bathroom and saw the shower curtain laying on the floor. He picked it up and circled it around Olivia. He completely covered her body with it except for her head.

Alex then called through the door and told Elliot that she had brought the clothes. Elliot told her softly to slowly open the door and enter, then walk slowly to him and give him the clothes. When she had arrived to the spot where they were sitting he motioned for Alex to bend town to his level. Then he whispered something in Alex's ear. Olivia couldn't hear what it was. Then Alex walked slowly outside and closed the door behind her.

They had been sitting there for a few minutes when there was a knock at the door. Olivia flinched again from the sudden sounds of knocking. Elliot spoke softly to the door, telling who ever was on the other side of the door to enter.

In came a woman. Olivia had seen her around camp every now and then. This woman stayed at the door and told Olivia that her name was Melinda, and that she was a doctor. Melinda asked Olivia if she could come closer to talk to me. Olivia looked into Elliot's eyes. Then Elliot looked up at Melinda and motioned for her to approach. She walked over to them slowly.

Then Melinda asked Olivia if it would be okay if she would bend down right beside them. Olivia looked in Elliot's eyes again. Then Elliot looked up and nodded.

Melinda looked at them with admiration. She was amazed by the fact that they were so close that they didn't need words to communicate.

Then Melinda asked her if she could lift the shower curtain a bit so she could see the extent of Olivia's injury's. Olivia looked in Elliot's eyes ones again. Elliot begged her out loud to please change her mind. Melinda understood that Olivia had communicated to Elliot that she wasn't ok with that. She told them that it was okay. Then she stood slowly and walked to the door and went outside. Olivia felt relieved that she was gone.

Olivia knew what it meant to have a doctor look at her. It meant that Melinda would poke and prod sensitive and vulnerable places. It meant humiliation.

But then Melinda came back with a gurney. Olivia started shouting. No! No! No! Over and over again. They were both telling her that everything was going to be okay. Nobody was going to hurt her. That she didn't have to be afraid.

Elliot lifted her onto the gurney. Olivia thrashed around trying to break away. She was shouting at them to please not hurt her again. To please let her go. Elliot almost dropped her in the commotion. When Elliot had placed Olivia on the gurney he held her in place so she wouldn't fall off of the gurney. Olivia's tears were running down her temples and into her hair while she thrashed around trying to break free. Olivia looked around when they were outside. There was nobody around. The other kids must have been told to leave before she came outside. It was dark outside. She had no idea how long she had been in there.

Melinda and Elliot rolled a thrashing Olivia into the infirmary. It was a short walk, only about 30 steps. Lucky for her they had everything they needed right there and she didn't have to go to a hospital.

When they had moved Olivia into a hospital bed Elliot turned around and started to leave the room. Olivia saw this as the perfect opportunity to run out of the infirmary. But Elliot grabbed her before she even managed to lift herself off of the bed and held her down. Olivia started to kick and scream.

Melinda told Olivia that she was really sorry to have to do this. But she had to examine her. And she had to strap me down because I wouldn't be able to keep still enough for her to do the exam.

Elliot did not like that idea and begged her not to strap me down. Melinda sighed and told him that she didn't want to do it, but she would if she had to. Unless he would stay with Olivia while she examined her and held her down if needed be. Elliot sighed and then looked sadly into Olivia's eyes. He then asked Olivia if she was sure she was okay with it and continued looking in her eyes. Then he looked at Melinda and told her he would be staying

Melinda just had to be sure this time that this was really possible, that 2 persons could really be that close and asked Olivia which one I preferred. Olivia reached Elliot's sleeve and held it like her life depended on it.

While Melinda approached the bed Olivia was laying in, she informed Olivia that she was going to come over to the bed now and remove the shower curtain. Olivia closed her eyes as the tears streamed down her temples. She felt defeated and humiliated

When Melinda had removed the shower curtain she ran her eyes over Olivia's whole body. Making a mental list over all the injury's she could see. Then she told Olivia that she was going to sit in one of the chairs that stood by the bed and ask me a few questions. Elliot sat in the other one. Olivia's tears were subsiding now.

Melinda asked Olivia if she was a virgin. Olivia looked up into Elliot's eyes, her tears were starting to flow again. Melinda looked at Elliot and then Olivia again and told her that Elliot could not do this one for me. That she had to do this one on her own.

Olivia squeezed her eyes shut as the tears started to flow even faster. Then she opened her and looked up in Melinda's eyes. Melinda didn't have to be as close to Olivia as Elliot was to understand this one.

Then she asked Olivia if the man had been wearing a condom. Olivia shook her head.

Then she asked Olivia if the man had stuck his penis into her ass. Olivia looked at her puzzled and wondered if she was joking. But then again this wasn't exactly the right time to be joking. She wondered what ever had given Melinda that idea. Why would anyone stick something in someone ass. Elliot noticed the puzzled look on Olivia's face and guessed why.

Elliot knew that Olivia didn't know a lot about sex, nobody had taught her anything like that. Her mother hadn't exactly been the best role model. And her dad had just been a man that had raped her mother. And her mother refused to allow Olivia to take the sex education classes at school.

Elliot explained to her that sometimes people had sex in the ass. Olivia looked at him with a disgusted look on her face. Elliot got a hurt expression in his eyes. Olivia looked questioning in his eyes. He explained that gay man of course didn't have a vagina, so they had sex in the ass. That made sense to her and she looked apologetic in his eyes. He understood.

Olivia looks at Melinda now and shakes her head.

Melinda then asks if the man had stuck anything else into her eyes.

Then Melinda asked if the man had stuck something else in her ass. Olivia shook my head again.

Then she asked when I'd had my periods the last time. Olivia looked down with an ashamed look at her face. Elliot reached his hand out and lifted her head up so she would be facing him. He told her that there was nothing shameful about having never had any periods, even though she was 15 years old. He told her that there was nobody in this room going to judge her. Melinda asked if that was the case. Olivia nodded shamefully with her head hung, looking in her lap. Melinda looked at her with love and care in her eyes.

Melinda asked her if she knew who this man was, or had ever seen him before. Olivia shook her head.

Then Melinda asked what the man had looked like. Olivia knew she had to replay this one with her voice. She tried to gather enough courage to speak. Then she gushed out of her mouth that he was like a biker. Lot's of tattoos. Beard. Sandy blond, long, wavy hair. Melinda then looked at Olivia with approval.

Now Melinda informed Olivia that she was going to take pictures of Olivia's injury's. She told Olivia to sit up. She tried to, but realized that she only could sit up before because of the adrenalin jolt she had flowing in her veins. But now it was gone, and she couldn't lift herself up in a sitting possition. She looked at Elliot for support. He stood up from his chair and helped her sit up.

First Melinda took photos of the bruises around her wrists. When the flashes started Olivia jumped. Melinda noticed it and decided that they didn't need the flash, the room was bright enough to not use the flash. So she turned it off.

Then she photographed her shoulder, and then on her stomach.

Then Melinda told Olivia to lay down. Then she told her that she was going to part Olivia's legs for the pictures. Olivia started to sob a little. When Olivia felt Melinda's hands on her thighs she jumped. Melinda apologized but continued what she was doing. When she had parted Olivia's legs and put them in the right position she told her to hold them like that. Then Melinda backed away and snapped a few pictures.

Then Melinda told her to straighten her legs. Then Melinda snapped a few photos of her legs.

Olivia felt like this was a torture, but suspected that the worst was left.

When Melinda had put the camera away she informed Olivia that she was going to do the exam now.

Melinda informed her that she would lift her feet onto the pedestals that were stuck to the bed. When her feet were on the pedestals she sat down in the chair again. This time she was facing Olivia's vagina. The humiliation was extreme. Olivia found herself doubting that she would survive this.

Then Melinda dragged a table on wheels towards the bed. On the table were some tools, bunch of cotton balls and a few cotton swabs.

Melinda informed Olivia that she was going to touch her inner thigh now to clean the cuts there, and check if she had to apply any stitches.

Olivia squeezed Elliot's hand so hard that he probably felt like his hand was going to break. He started to stroke Olivia's hair and whisper soothing words in her ear. When Olivia felt Melinda's hands on her thighs she hissed and tears started flooding again along with little sobs.

Elliot hushed in Olivia's ear and kept comforting her. Melinda was also trying to comfort her. After a while Melinda told Olivia that she didn't need any stitches. Melinda was a little relieved. Melinda then threw the cotton balls in the trash bin

Now Melinda said that she needed to take swabs from Olivia's cervix now in case of STD's. But to do that she had to stick a tool inside of Olivia.

Olivia's body tensed and she bit down as hard as she could. She squeezed Elliot's hand even faster than before. Melinda blew a bit on the tool and tried to warm it up while she told Olivia that it was made out of iron and it would be cold.

Melinda informed Olivia that she was going to stick the tool inside of her now. Olivia gasped when she felt Melinda's hand in her vagina. Melinda looked at Olivia's face apologetically and then looked down again to continue her task. Olivia gasped loudly and screamed when Melinda stuck the tool inside. It hurt so badly. Olivia started screaming and tried to break away. Elliot had to stand up and hold her down. She was screaming to please let her go, to not hurt her again. She was screaming for Elliot to come and save her. Elliot got startled when she had called for him to save her. It melted his heart. It hurt Elliot deeply to be forced to hold her down when he knew she was probably not trying to break away from them, that in her mind she was still being raped and was trying to break away from the man. Elliot tried to talk gently to her, even though I probably wouldn't hear him. Telling her that it was all right. The man was gone. It was only him and Melinda with her now. But somewhere between Olivia's screams she heard his voice. She started to calm down a little.

Elliot continued to stroke her hair and started to whisper soothing words in her ear again. Melinda was also whispering soothing words to her.

Melinda hurried to do the swabbing. Then she informed Olivia that she was going to shine a light in there to see if there were any cuts that needed stitches or some kind of treatment. When she had come to the conclusion that there wasn't, she took the tool out. Olivia groaned when Melinda took it out because of the pain.

Melinda told Olivia that she was going to take her legs out of the pedestals now and place them back on the bed.

Melinda told Olivia that she was going to check the injury's on her shoulder and stomach now.

Melinda started by examining Olivia's shoulder. She touched it here and there. Asked her if this and that hurt. She told Olivia that it wasn't broken and placed the arm in a sling. Olivia didn't tell her that her shoulder had been dislocated. She saw no reason to do so.

Melinda informed Olivia now that she was going to move to her belly now. Melinda pushed down on Olivia's stomach in few places. Olivia moaned and grunted a few times. But Melinda told her she didn't have any internal bleeding

Melinda told Olivia to take it easy the next few weeks. She had seen Olivia around the camp enough to know that she was an active girl. She also told her that she should get herself checked for HIV in 6 months. And in about a month she should take a pregnancy test, just in case. She told Olivia that the exam was over now and she could go.

Melinda then leaves the infirmary and goes outside, allowing Olivia a bit of privacy to get dressed again.

Olivia looks at Elliot asking for help to stand up.

When she was getting dressed she realized that she couldn't put her clothes on all by her self. She looks up and sees Elliot standing in front of her only about 20 inches away from her with his back facing her. Olivia reaches out for him and he turns around. Elliot asks if Olivia needs help getting dressed. She only looks in his eyes. The thing Olivia likes the most now is that she doesn't have to talk to him out loud. She can just use her eyes. Elliot nods and approaches to help her.

When she was fully dressed she turned to walk to the door. Elliot grabbed her arm, startling her in the process. Of course he had no idea how to act around people who had just been raped. He only acted like he was comforting a scared friend. Olivia was grateful for that, even though it was hard sometimes. She didn't want her best friend to treat her any differently. Like she was broken or something. Elliot spun her around pulling her close. He then put his arms around her and rocked her comfortingly. Olivia started to sob uncontrollably in his arms.

He walked outside with her in his arms. He's guiding her to his cabin. Olivia was so afraid that the other kids would be right outside and see her. But there was nobody there except for Melinda. She stood not far away, giving them the space Olivia needed. Melinda must have gone outside and cleared the path.

Melinda was a nice and good person. But she did what she had to do to treat her patients. Olivia was only was only 15 years old and the camps leaders were responsible for her well being. Melinda was one of the camps leaders so Olivia had no say in her treatment. Melinda watched us walk to Elliot's cabin and enter. The camp leaders and group's leaders got a cabin with only one bed. So Elliot was staying in his cabin alone.

When they arrived in the cabin Elliot sat Olivia down on his bed. Olivia started to sob. She felt both humiliated and exhausted. There was a knock on the door. Elliot stood up and walked to the door. He opened it just an inch. There was some whisper then he closed the door again.

Elliot sat down on the bed beside Olivia and put his arms around her. He then asked her if it would be okay if the the camp's psychiatrist would come in. Olivia nodded just barely. Elliot spoke to the door. George?

There was a knock at the door. Olivia jumped at the sudden noise. Elliot hushed her gently and soothed her with gentle whispers in her ear. Then he spoke gently from the bed to the person behind the door, telling the person to enter.

The person stood by the door and asked Olivia if it would be okay for him to approach and sit in the chair facing the bed. Olivia nodded. Olivia recognized this man from when she was playing with him and few others in the cold blown-up pool two days ago. He sat down and told her that his name was George Huang and was the camp's psychiatrist. He asked Olivia if she wanted to talk to him about what happened. Olivia shook her head. George said it was ok and paused for a moment. Then he asked her if it would be okay if he asked her a few questions about it. Olivia paused so he added that I wouldn't have to answer anything I didn't want to. Then Olivia nods.

George asked her if she wanted Elliot to be there while he asked her the questions. Olivia looked up into Elliot's eyes for approval in his eyes. He strengthens his hold on her visibly. Then she look up at George and nods.

George then asked her if she was really okay with Elliot having his arms around her like that. Olivia nods. Then he tells her that it would be okay if she wasn't comfortable with it. Elliot looks Olivia's eyes with his asking eyes. Olivia looks back in his eyes and he keeps his hands around her. Then the both of them look back at George. He is as amazed by this voiceless communication as Melinda was.

George told Olivia that the reason he was asking her and not the doctor was that if she didn't want to talk to him, the doctor wasn't allowed to tell him anything.

He asked Olivia if she was assaulted. She nodded.

Then he asked if she had been assaulted in the shower. She nodded again.

Then he asked if she had been assaulted sexually. Olivia paused for a moment and looked in his eyes for a moment, then she nodded.

George then asked Olivia if she knew the guy that had assaulted her. She shook her head.

George then told her that this would be all for now. Unless she wanted to talk some more.

George asked Elliot if he could talk to him outside for a looked at Elliot begging him not to leave her. He said that he would be just outside the door. If she would need him she would just have to whisper his name and he would be in there before she could even blink. He told her that he would even stroke the door with his fingernails just to let her know he was still there. She looked down with a defeated look on her face. Then they went outside. Olivia listened to his fingernails stroking the door the whole time.

In a few minutes there was a gentle knock at the door before Elliot entered again. He sat beside Olivia on the bed and put her arms around her and laid us down. He was whispering soothing words in Olivia's ear while stoking her hair. After a while he started talking to her. Telling her that he still loved her, no matter what. He also told her that she should see a rape councilor when they'd get home to New York. He would even go with her if she wanted him to. After a while they both fell a sleep. He held her in his arms the whole night.

When Olivia woke up Elliot was still holding her. Her head was lying on his chest. It was so soothing when her head lifted up and down, up and down. His breath and heartbeat calmed her. She just stayed there completely sill, thinking about all of the things that had happened. Olivia felt Elliot stir a little.

Elliot looked at her and started stroking her hair. "Good morning sunshine" he said. They were so close that if people around them didn't know they were gay then they'd think that they were dating.

Olivia starts to apologize for acting like a maniac the day before, and for forcing him to hold me down. Elliot quiets her down as soon as she started. He tells her that it was completely understandable. He told her that would probably have acted exactly the same way if the roles were reversed. It was horrible enough for me to live through the nightmare of being raped, but have to relive it again right after it happened is even more horrible.

Then Olivia starts to apologize for making him go through this with her. To have to see things that he doesn't want to see, and hear stuff that he doesn't want to hear. He quieted her again. He told her it was true, he did not want to hear and see this stuff. But he told her that it's hard for him, but he knows it's much harder for her. He doesn't want to do this, but he does it anyway because he has to.

The next few days went slowly by. She got herself out and about. She met George two times every day with Elliot. She started meeting people again. she started healing, slowly, but surely. With her best friends help. 3 days after she was raped they went home to New York again. Saying goodbye to all her new friends was really hard. There were a lot of tears and hugs. she forced herself to hug all her new friends goodbye, because even though it was extremely hard and uncomfortable to receive all this physical contact she knew she'd regret not hugging them good bye.

The man was never found. There was no trace of him what so ever anywhere. And because she had showered in the place where she had been raped, she had cleaned the crime scene of any evidence.

When they got home they started seeing a rape councilor twice every month. It took years to get over this. But she considers herself lucky to have had the help of her best friend.

**------------------------------------------------------**

**Hope you liked it. Please RnR. I really need to know if I should continue trying to write. And please, no flames.**


End file.
